1. Field
Devices and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a display apparatus for controlling an external device, a system, and a controlling method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Due to the development of electronic technology, various types of electronic products have been developed and popularized. For example, various display apparatuses such as televisions (TVs), mobile phones, personal computers (PCs), smartphones, tablets, and personal digital assistants (PDAs) have been widely used in most ordinary households.
As the use of display apparatuses has increased, user needs for more diverse functions have also increased. Particularly, since it is possible to transmit and receive information among various electronic devices, there is an increasing need to control other electronic devices through one electronic device.
For example, a user can control external electronic devices such as air conditioners, televisions, audio speakers, and other electronic devices via smart phones or wearable electronic devices.
However, a user interface that is currently used has a disadvantage in that it lacks intuitiveness which allows a user to make recognition easily. In addition, the user interface currently being used has a disadvantage in that it does not reflect changes in the environment because it provides a uniformized integrated control window. For example, when the position of an external electronic device is changed, or when an external electronic device is removed, the user has to set the position of the external electronic device directly or delete the external electronic device item, which causes inconvenience.